The present invention relates generally, as indicated, to plant racks and, more particularly, to a plant rack that is suspendible, for example, from the ceiling of a room.
In the past plants have been individually hung from separate hangers mounted in the ceiling of a room. Such hanging procedure is time consuming and usually does not enable a convenient change in the arrangement of plants. To hang multiple plants, a corresponding number of hangers are required, thus necessitating substantial labor and being somewhat destructive of the ceiling. There is, of course, only a limited amount of space at any window area and, therefore, to arrange multiple plants in relatively direct exposure to sunlight at the window area ordinarily is a difficult task.
Typical plant stands and racks, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 241,216 and 224,746 rest on the floor and accordingly are too easily spilled, for example, during cleaning of the room in which they are located. Usually such racks are too low for full exposure of the plants thereon to direct sunlight at a window area unless a floor length window is available. Other types of shelving units that are suspendible usually require a solid wall for hanging or for stability purposes, but there would be no wall directly adjacent a window area. Also, such suspendible shelving units as well as the plant racks shown in the mentioned design patents all have solid shelves and/or supports that impede the free circulation of air about the plants thereon, and this plus possible limited sun exposure in the past may undesirably facilitate the growth of mold, mildew or the like.